Teresa Lisbon
Teresa Lisbon ist Senior Agent beim California Bureau of Investigation (CBI). Sie leitet eines der LEIU-Teams, dem neben Jane auch die Agents Cho, Rigsby und Van Pelt angehören. Biographie Kindheit Lisbon verbrachte ihre Kindheit, zusammen mit ihren drei Brüdern, in Chicago. Ihr Vater war Feuerwehrmann und ihre Mutter Krankenschwester. Nachdem diese von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer getötet wurde, sprach Lisbons Vater zu sehr dem Alkohol zu (was nebenbei gemerkt trotz der Dramatik nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrt).Von nun an musste sie sich um ihre Brüder kümmern, während ihr Vater unter Alkoholeinfluss "Black-Outs" bekam und gewaltätig wurde. Zum Beispiel erwähnt sie, dass er einmal einen ihrer Brüder (es wird nicht erwähnt welcher) halb tot geprügelt hat und sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Später nahm sich ihr Vater das Leben. Lisbon besuchte 11. Jahre lang eine katholische Schule (siehe Staffel 4. Episode 20. - High School Drama) thumb|left|211px|Sam Bosco, Lisbons MentorBevor sie zum CBI ging, arbeitete sie im San Francisco Police Department in einem Team, dass von Sam Bosco geleitet wurde. Dieser hat sie zu dem Cop gemacht, der sie heute ist. Obwohl er verheiratet war, war er heimlich in Lisbon verliebt, was das ganze Team, außer Lisbon selbst wusste. Erst an einem Sterbebett gestand er Lisbon seine Zuneigung. CBI Laufbahn Lisbon ist eine Agentin, die den Job und das Privatleben strikt voneinander trennt. Normalerweise hält sie sich an die Regeln, sodass Jane seine Pläne meistens für sich behält und sich hinterher dafür bei ihr entschuldigt. Sie muss Jane oft davon abhalten, Verdächtigen oder Zeugen zu nahe zu treten. Ihre Karriere beim CBI begann als sie einen Pädophilen überführen konnte (Staffel 2. Episode 3. - Türen im Kopf). Von den Zeitungen wurde sie deshalb "Saint Teresa" getauft. Durch Janes unkonventielle Art und Methoden, die der Aufklärung von Verbrechen dienen, stand sie bereits mehr als einmal kurz davor ihren Job zu verlieren. Wie sie aber einmal zu Jane sagte, habe sie schon als sie ihn angeheuert habe gewusst, dass es in einer Katastrophe ende. "Und eines Tages werde ich Ihretwegen gefeuert werden. So ist das nun mal." Aber auch in Gegenwart anderer steht sie zu ihrer Entscheidung, den Mentalisten eingestellt zu haben: "Jane hat mich zu einer besseren Polizistin gemacht." Als Lisbons Team hinter Red John her ist, erfährt sie von Jane, dass er Red John wenn er ihn finden sollte aus Rache für den grausamen Mord an seiner Familie umbringen will. Lisbon gibt ihm aber klar und deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie das nicht zulassen könne und werde. Sie möchte "RJ" vor einem Gericht sehen. Darüber hinaus möchte sie Jane von seinen Racheglüsten abbringen, weil sie meint, dass er sich damit sein ganzes Leben kaputt macht. Und auch, "weil es Leute gibt, die ihn brauchen und denen er sehr wichtig ist". Beziehung zu Patrick Jane In vielen Episoden merkt man, dass Lisbon und Jane Gefühle für einander hegen: zum Beispiel in 4x24. Da nimmt er sie an der Hand und sagt, dass er sie liebt, was auf ein Erwidern ihrer Gefühle hindeutet, doch später scheint er es wieder vergessen zu haben. Deshalb kann man nicht eindeutig sagen, was genau er zu dem Zeitpunkt für sie empfindet. Außerdem sagt er seiner halluzinierten Tochter Charlotte in 5x02, dass Lisbon als Einzige weiß, wer er wirklich ist. Dennoch kann er nicht mit ihr zusammensein, da Red John sie dann töten würde, was er natürlich verhindern will und auch weil, er den Tod seiner Frau noch nicht vollständig verarbeitet hat . Auch das spielt eine Rolle in dem Wunsch, RJ zu töten. Oft kommen sie sich sehr nahe und in 5x06 beleidigt ein Kidnapper in einem Fall Lisbon als "Pole Dancerin", woraufhin Jane sagt, das hätte ihn verletzt. Fans nennen Jane und Lisbon zusammen "Jisbon". Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die auf eine zumindest mehr als beruflich nötige Beziehung hindeuten wie etwa: Episode 2x11 wo sie gemeinsam zu einem Lied, das Lisbon sehr gerne mag, Pole tanzen und Folge 3x24 in der Lisbon, die angeschossen am Boden liegt, das Handy mit Jane in der Leitung noch in der Hand hat, der sehr besorgt aussieht und auch so klingt. Was man auch merken kann, ist, dass am Anfang der Serie Lisbon, wenn Jane auf der Couch schläft und Lisbon ihn erschecken will, sie einfach dagegen tritt, später ab Staffel 4, jedoch weckt sie ihn vorsichtig und schon (fast) zärtlich. Selbst Lorelei Martins, einer Komplizin von Red John, fällt auf, dass er Gefühle für Lisbon hegt, besonders wegen ihrem Beruf. In der 5. Staffel bemerkt Lisbon immer mehr, dass sie Gefühle für Jane hat. Außerdem bezeichnen sich die beiden schließlich nach einiger Zeit als Partner. Und immer-streng-nach-Vorschrift-Teresa lässt sich mehr auf Janes "'' Methoden"'' Fälle zu lösen ein. Als Jane Lorelei das erste Mal verhör,t bittet er sie, ihnen nicht zu zuhöre,n was sie dennoch tut, wobei ihre Reaktionen vorallem als Jane Lorelei küsst, ziemlich auf Eifersucht hindeuten. Während sie früher stets betonte, dass sie nicht zulassen werde, dass Patrick Red John töte, meint sie in Folge 6x06 Fire and Brimstone, dass sie ihn verstehen und es nicht verhindern würde. Patrick gesteht ihr, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet.thumb Auseinandersetzung mit Red John Während Lisbon zu Beginn der Serie noch klar die Haltung vertritt, dass sie nicht zulassen wird, dass Patrick Jane Red John aus Rache tötet, so verändert sich im Laufe der Serie, und besonders während Staffel 6, ihre Haltung. Schliesslich teilt sie Patrick Jane mit, dass sie ihn nicht mehr aufhalten werde, sollte er Red John töten wollen. In der 1. Folge von Staffel 6 ("The desert rose") wird Lisbon zu einem verlassenen Haus gerufen. Dort findet trifft sie auf den von Red John tödlich verwundeten Forensiker des CBI, Brett Partridge, welcher ihr im Sterben noch die Worte "Tiger, Tiger" zuflüstert, welche sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht einordnen kann. Unmittelbar darauf wird sie von Red John attackiert, welcher sie aber nicht tötet, sondern ihr nur in bewusstlosem Zustand seinen bekannten Smiley aufs Gesicht malt. Trivia *Lisbon bewahrt drei Waffen in ihrem Wagen (einem dunkelblauen Camaro), eine Waffe in ihrem Haus und eine in ihrer linken Hosentasche auf. *Lisbon und Bosco teilten das Geheimnis, dass sie anstatt jemanden zu verhaften, ihn umgebracht haben. *Sie und Bosco tranken beim SFPD nach jedem abgeschlossenen Fall ein Glas Tequila. *In Staffel 2 sieht man, dass sie zu den Spice Girls tanzt. *In Staffel 3 Episode 8, zeigt sich ein kurzzeitiges Verhältnis mit Walter Mashburn, dem Millardär. Dieses wird jedoch beendet, als er für 2 Monate nach Europa fliegt. *In Staffel 4 Episode 10, wird klar, dass die Halskette mit dem Kreuz, die Lisbon immer trägt, ihrer verstorbenen Mutter gehörte und ihr deshalb so viel bedeutet. *Sie hat sich um ihre 3 Brüder gekümmert,da ihre Mutter verstorben und ihr Vater Alkoholiker war. *In einer Folge erfährt man, dass Lisbon auf Blues steht *Lisbon hat außer ihrem Beruf eigentlich kein wirkliches Privatleben, was vielleicht auch einfach in der Natur eines Jobs beim CBI liegt. *Lisbon trifft in einer Folge auf ihren Ex-Verlobten Greg, mit dem Sie als Teenager in Chicago liiert war. Lisbon brach ihm unabsichtlich das Herz und verließ die Sadt. *Obwohl sie wirklich taff und proffessionell als Agent arbeitet, ist sie keines falls gefühllos und unbeteiligt. Zum Beispiel fällt sie in Ohnmacht, als sie eine von fleischfressenden Käferlarven angefressene Leiche sieht (Episode 05x14). Dabei fängt Patrick sie ritterlich mit seinen Armen.thumb *Ein Running Gag aus Staffel 2 , ob Lisbon Klarinette spielt, setzt sich in Staffel 5 fort. So hat sie bisher immer dementiert, dass sie dieses Instrument spielt, widerspricht sie Jane nicht mehr, als er es anspricht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bilder